bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OsmiuMap
Btw, you can make a numbered list by typing this; # Number 1 # number 2 ## Number 2.1 # Number 3 Will give you: # Number 1 # number 2 ## Number 2.1 # Number 3 [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] Re:Image and Page No problem, I understand what you mean, but if you find something that seems to be non-canon or fanon, but you are not sure, check the "Historty" and "What links here" for that page. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 12:59, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it's good that you answered so I can know that you understood what I said. (I often says too many words in too short time.) ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 14:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Fireangle talk thank you for the help OsmiuMap.fireangle Nice job This isn't really anything important, but I noticed you've been doing a lot of editing lately, and you actually reached 300 edits about 30 times faster than I did, lol. I've nominated you for January's User of the Month, and so I'd just like to inform you of that and also thank you for putting so much work into our wiki in the short time you've been here. Back when this wiki was a lot slower, I joined and edited a whole lot (not nearly as much as you though), impressed everyone, and got nominated for adminship... So if adminship is something you're interested in, you'll probably be among the choices for our next admin, when we do need new ones, if you continue working as much (or even a fraction of as much) as you are now. So thanks again and keep up the great work! ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I sure do remember those Kanohi packs! they were awsome! Toa Kalyx 21:56, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Faxon and Pouks I don't think it was a different mask that Pouks wore. On the Toa Hagah page it said that Pouks wore the faxon. And I think he would be able to copy a Makuta power, it just takes a long time, like it said in Dwellers In Darkness. Axonn1994 12:59, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Can You Please do destiny war 9.FRANKLIN 3000 18:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Sorry i didnt know it would bother you.FRANKLIN 3000 19:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Blog I give your charecters and blog 5 stars. I was wondering however if it takes place before or after the entire teridax-revealing-that-he-is-in-the-body-of-Mata-Nui drama. And i don't mean to be rude but wouldn't a mask of X-Ray vision do the same thing, if not more, than a mask of sight? Or is it one of those redundant masks, like the mask of levitation and flight, or how the mask of mind control can act as a mask of telepathy? This is just out of vain curiosity. I realize my idea for a mask is a bit stupid(Savakh = lets user use any non-legendary mask power(s)) Vorak 22:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Question about the last blog What exactly happened? When i clicked the link it didnt show anything but white screen with a comments thing that didnt show anything either? Sorry to bother you.again.Vorak 02:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, its good to see that some people like it and can give me ways to improve it. Vorak 20:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Last blog I thought the ending was a bit fast, and that keetongu and the survivors should have come back with the toa to Farmund Nui or to the Order. But otherwise great job!Vorak 14:57, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback OsmiuMap, you are now Bioniclepedia's latest Matoran Guard, go here and add your name to the Rollbackers list. Oh, and congratz! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :It was Daiku who promoted you, I think he just forgot to let you know. >_< I'd go thank him. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:25, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Congrats dude!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) my story what are you doing to my chapters ? send message back to me now, i know you are out there! Thonga182 alright, but take it easy, youre flooding my mailbox Cracked pieces Ya i know what u r talking about, it happens, i think, when u take off pieces by snaping them off the side instead of pulling them. The takadox and Jaller inika pieces for me cracked off, which stinks, i liked the transparent pieces. I disagree I think ur a pretty good writer, u just havent had the time.Vorak 23:11, 15 January 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey, I'm trying to talk to you on IRC... It says you're online. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 21:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC) What were you rollbacking and what did jekogan do? Master Gresh 19:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you! dinok 18:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC)User:Keighvindinok 18:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Why'd you block me? I'm innocent. Why'd you block me? :You just modified my userpage without my permission, accusing me of ruining your pages. If I accidentally deleted any of your pages, I'd be glad to restore them if there's a good reason, but for now you're blocked. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 20:00, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ok, I'm really sorry. Just got a little to crazy. Will you unblock me please? are we friends? :Alright, I'll unblock you, but next time don't be so hotheaded. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 20:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) thankyou sooooo much, buddy I thought you said you'd unblock me You said I would be unblocked. I still am blocked. Did you forget to? If you unblock me, you will recieve an award. Kopakamata97 19:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I did unblock you. :/ If you're still blocked, I don't know what's going on. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 23:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC) MoC contest I'm on the wrong wiki to discuss this but when will you and Tapio start the moC Contest? Makuta Kaper That's Okay I probobly would of done the same thing. Makuta Kaper Unblock Could you unblock me on Custom Bionicles Wiki? Because I was autoblocked for some reason, so could you please do that? Pokermask 15/04 - 09 unblock hey,i'm blocked!if i did somthing wrong,please tell me.--Bionicledude 19:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) blocKed Hey, I'm blOcked for Som reson! unblock me!--Sweetstuff99 19:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) okay okay, but what are the useless pages?--Bionicledude 20:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) bionicledude well it says bionicledude(i am him) used my ip address. i was just doing the same thing thatdevilguy did when he made maziiq5 or whatever his other user that he is on CB is named.--Sweetstuff99 20:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) okay,i promise. but i really want to know what the useless pages were.--Bionicledude 20:44, 15 April 2009 (UTC) mad what did I spam, tell me or I'm tellin an admin --TakaNordas 23:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry about the spam. can u unblock me? besides, how do you block, I promise not to block you, though --TakaNordas 00:34, 20 April 2009 (UTC) fine fine. if, that is, u promise not to block me or kopakamata97 ever again. we are just trying to be your friend, dude. --TakaNordas 23:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but I'm only a fill in admin for Daiku 'cause he's doing a camping thing for the summer. I was the only active Rollback so...., BTW, did you know I'm a Rollback? :OsmiuMap? It was ages ago I saw you! Yeah, something really happens, if not too many things. Actually, we've had some vandal problems. *sigh* Anyways, welcome back. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:27, 21 June 2009 (UTC) OsmiuMap you seem like a good person to talk to Ok this is classified information so once you have read this delete it ok here goes click here you didn't hear from me